ABC
by mullu
Summary: Sólo un par de drabbles jugando con las letras del abecedario. SxR.
1. Sirius

**Sirius**

**A** veces pienso que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación. **B**usco los ojos que siento sobre mí y los encuentro fijos en las notas de Runas Antiguas, sin siquiera percibir mi presencia (y es que hace semanas que no me miras). **C**uando me giro, sin embargo, vuelvo a sentirlos... y la calidez de tus ojos dorados me envuelve por completo, aunque no pueda verlos. **D**ejo atrás el miedo y la negación, con una amarga sonrisa interna... he perdido demasiado tiempo en ellos. **E**n este momento (tal vez demasiado tarde), no tengo miedo de admitir que eres lo más importante en mi vida. **F**ue así desde siempre. **G**uiabas mis acciones sin quererlo, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta... todo se relacionaba a la necesidad de protegerte.

**H**ogwarts se volvió mi hogar muy pronto, y los Merodeadores mi familia... pero tú eras especial. **I**ncluso antes de saber de qué debía protegerte, antes de verte tendido en tu propia sangre al amanecer, y entender qué era el dolor, y la muerte, y la asfixia (y era verte sufrir). **J**ames tuvo la idea de volvernos animagos para acompañarte... pero siempre sospeché que mi desesperación fue el factor detonante (y se lo agradezco). **K**ilómetros de pergamino y eternidades de práctica valieron la pena cuando pude al fin estar a tu lado en las transformaciones, aullar contigo a la luna llena, frotarme en tu piel de lobo y lamer tus heridas.

**L**a luna, que nunca me importó antes de conocerte y que se convirtió en mi enemiga más odiada esa primera mañana de descubrimiento, pasó de pronto a ser una amiga, una cómplice de las noches en que podía acercarme a tu lado oculto. **M**oony no es un monstruo, Remus, no importa quién lo diga. **N**adie puede juzgar lo que sufres cada mes, eso lo has oído hasta el cansancio... pero nadie debería juzgar al lobo tampoco, ni a sus instintos. **Ñ**oñerías de lado, el lobo es parte de ti y no puedes pedirme que lo odie.

**O**tra vez siento tus ojos sobre mí y sé que si volteo ya no estarán. **P**ero lo sé, los siento... esto no es mi imaginación ¿cierto, Moony? **Q**uisiera acercarme y preguntártelo, leer tus ojos de miel y saber por fin que está pasando. **R**emus, lo siento tanto... **S**é que fui yo quien se alejó de ti, por miedo a lo que sentía, sé que es sólo mi culpa que tus ojos no devuelvan mi mirada. **T**e extraño tanto, Moony... tanto.

**U**no pensaría que después de todo esto no tendría miedo de acercarme y preguntarte, abrazarte, confesarlo todo y suplicar con todas mis fuerzas que los ojos que siento sobre mí no sean producto de mi imaginación. **V**ivo al borde del abismo desde que comprendí la razón de mi miedo, al borde de encontrar tus ojos y arriesgarlo todo... pero 'todo' es tu amistad, Moony... y es un riesgo demasiado grande.

**W**ormtail no parece darse cuenta, pero Prongs lo sabe... no dice nada, pero me mira intensamente, esperando a que salte.

_**X**antas, hijo de Gangor_, traduces con voz suave y tiemblo despacio.

**Y** quiero decirlo, gritarlo... me acerco al borde del abismo y cierro los ojos. **Z**umbas en mis oídos, tu voz me invade desde el otro extremo de la habitación con nombres antiguos y extraños... y sé de pronto que saltaré, ahora, en este momento, sin importar las consecuencias.


	2. Remus

**Remus**

**Z**igzagueo a través de los nombres antiguos, intentando concentrarme en alguno... pero siento tu mirada y es imposible. **Y**a no sé qué esperar de ti.

_**X**antas, hijo de Gangor_, sigo traduciendo sin prestar atención.

**W**ormtail y Prongs están en lo suyo, pero tú me miras, puedo sentirlo. **V**uelvo a pensar que si no huyera de tus ojos tal vez me dirían lo que quiero oír. **U**na vez estuve casi seguro... pero luego desapareciste. **T**e alejaste de mí, y ahora pienso que tal vez fue por culpa de esas miradas... ésas que intento que no descubras.

**S**in levantar la vista del pergamino, siento tu cuerpo levantarse del sillón y avanzar hacia mí. **R**epaso las letras con los ojos, pero soy incapaz de descifrar alguna... y sé que tiemblo, por más que intente controlarlo.

**Q**uiero levantar la vista y encontrar tus ojos... de verdad quiero. **P**ero tengo miedo de revelar mucho más de lo que puedas reflejar. **O** soportar.

_**Ñ**oño, _me regaña esa maldita voz interna (hace semanas que no me deja en paz), _pórtate como un Gryffindor y asume las consecuencias. _**N**o puedo ni respirar, pero levanto la vista y enfrento tus ojos grises, con todo el valor que soy capaz de acopiar.

_**M**oony_, dices dulcemente... y entonces lo veo. **L**as miradas furtivas y las noches en vela, el miedo al rechazo, la necesidad ilógica de arriesgarlo todo, los años de maduración de un sentimiento demasiado grande para ser comprendido, la negación, la aceptación... todo lo que mis ojos pretendían ocultarte está escrito en los tuyos. **K**ilómetros me separan de pronto de tus labios... toda distancia es demasiado grande. **J**unto mis labios y los tuyos, sin pensarlo, y el mundo deja de existir. **I**magino por un segundo las caras de Prongs y Wormtail, y el resto de la Sala Común... pero es sólo el instante que demoro en cerrar los ojos y dejar que tu calor me invada por completo.

**H**ueles a lluvia y bosque, a brisa fresca... a vida, a electricidad en el aire... me llenas de energía. **G**imes contra mis labios y respondo gruñendo despacio, profundizando el beso, mientras mis ojos se vuelven amarillos (y es que, Sirius... el Lobo también estaba esperando esto). **F**uerte, profundo... necesito reclamarte. _**E**res mío_, dice mi lengua en tu boca, mis manos en tu cabello... y todo tu cuerpo responde. **D**espacio, tras un tiempo indefinible, nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos. **C**uánto tiempo espere para sentirte como ahora te siento... para ver en tus ojos lo que ahora veo.

_**B**ueno... ya iba siendo hora_, dice Prongs con calma, mientras el resto de la Torre nos mira con la boca abierta.

**A**mbos concordamos.


End file.
